The State of Incandescence
by lucifer ravana
Summary: Lucius and Draco, dealing with their demons and insecurities. A bit of PWP. Warning for character death. LM/DM, DM/SS, SS/LM
1. Chapter 1

The bed was creaking. Lucius would have to buy Draco a better one, a sturdier one. There came a soft moan from behind the closed doors and then a sharp gasp. Lucius had been waiting for that moment. He didn't have to open the door to know what was going on behind it. He had been the one who initiated the whole interaction.

Sitting outside of Draco's bedroom, Lucius forced himself to listen to the sounds coming from within, for it was the only way he could ever rid himself of this damnable obsession. The sounds hurt him terribly and with each emotional stab through his heart, he hoped to feel his love lessening.

Not, of course, the love a father should have for his son, but the love an admirer feels for his obsession. Draco was Lucius' blessing and bane. When Draco was born, Lucius had felt more than joyous. A healthy heir had been what he needed. When Draco was a child, Lucius had been all too eager to teach his son all that he knew, from curses to Quidditch to strategy. He had taught the boy to use his head and his wand, never his heart. That had been what Lucius had needed at that time; a distraction from the carnage the Dark Lord had wrought within his life. Draco was a stabilizing point, he was kin and he could easily be molded. Lucius adored Draco's adoration, loved the way the boy looked up at him, admiring him.

But when Draco turned seventeen, everything began to fall apart. Lucius had found the boy sprawled across his bed one evening. His son's door had been unlocked and Lucius had to discuss Draco's future with him. Oh, if only Lucius could go back to the past, to that point where he didn't enter that bedroom to find his son in such a position. But there was no way to rid his mind of the images that came far too quickly to him. Pale flesh, laying spread eagle upon the four-poster bed, the way Draco's muscles tensed as his fine hand stroked his hardening shaft. What destroyed Lucius was not the image. Masturbating was perfectly normal. But the deep-seated lust in Draco's eyes as he gazed upon his shocked father was not, in any sense, normal. Nor was the whispered "father" that came from Draco's soft, too, too red lips.

Lucius had been left with two options at that point. One was to run from the room, to run and never speak to Draco about this incident, to never question his son about any of the boy's thoughts or perversions. He should have taken that option.

But Draco compelled him to come forward, to lay his own fine hands upon that perfect skin of his son's. Draco always knew how to entice others. The boy had grown into a young man under the tutelage of his father and he had learned far too much of Lucius' own ensnaring of people. It wasn't until much later afterwards that Lucius thought about the unlocked door; Draco rarely forgot about the small details, much like his father.

But rational thoughts slipped quickly through Lucius' mind, sliding away as his own skin longed to touch his son's. He knew that such touches were wrong, he knew the penalties. Lucius was not an amoral individual. But Draco's eyes continued to pry away at his defenses, looking at Lucius in pure lust as his mouth parted to breathe the older man's name over and over again.

Draco was lust personified when his back arched just so, allowing Lucius to slide his hands underneath the boy, giving him the needed support so Draco's hands could continue to fondle his own beautiful cock.

Lucius bent low, his tongue going out to touch his son's lips, kissing them first before his mouth enclosed around Draco's own. Draco was relaxed in the kiss where Lucius was tense, his own tongue working against Lucius', trying to draw his father in deeper while pushing his tongue into Lucius' own mouth. Lucius was the one who broke away first, needing the air and trying to keep sane amidst a sea of lust and hormones. This was his son for the love of Salazar! This was what he had created through an act much like the one he desired to perform with the boy. This was beyond terrible and yet, it was also breathtaking. Lucius was never subdued by his need. He took what he wanted and if he did not want, he left alone. Until now, morals had never gotten in his way of his lust. Draco, however, wanted this. Such was dangerously obvious and that was wearing Lucius' resolve down to the bone. What Draco wanted, Lucius gave and gave until he could give no more. Draco was all consuming and his eyes made it clear where Lucius stood at this point. So Lucius bent his head low once again and kissed his son, tasting the boy's saliva and teeth, and running his tongue along those sharp canines, so much like his own. When the kiss broke, Lucius was breathless and Draco was panting but it was Lucius who continued his need by running his tongue up along Draco's jawbone, tasting the boy's sweat and anticipation.

Draco's hands were kept busy with ridding his father of his outer robes. Nimble fingers undid the clasps, pulling at the fabric until it was a bundle of forgotten linen on the floor. Lucius barely noticed such work as his mind stayed upon his need to consume. Draco was willing to give himself utterly to the whims of his father and yet, it was Lucius who had opted to give of his own self. For Draco, he would perform this deed, and for his own needs, he would enjoy doing so.

Lucius' mouth ended on Draco's neck, biting playfully at the skin, making a red mark where he sucked and bit. Draco was too quick to bruise, like Lucius. Lucius' hands made their way down his son's chest, feeling the taut skin over the sharp ribs, touching his son's stomach and then moving up to the boy's erect nipples. He played with them, pinched them, made Draco giggle and then cry out as the boy's straining erection twitched in need. The boy was sensitive about his chest. Again, much like Lucius was.

But Lucius didn't allow Draco to know this. He was doing this for Draco's pleasure, just for Draco. That's what he told himself and that was the only idea he allowed himself to believe in while he dealt with the insanity. Draco was perfect underneath Lucius' fingertips. He moaned, whimpered, and continued his fevered whisperings of Lucius' name as his father shifted himself between Draco's legs. The boy's mouth opened, gasping for air as Lucius' mouth came down upon just the tip of his prick. His father's tongue was skillful, far too skillful for a man that seemed far too dominant to ever suck a cock in his life. This thrilled Draco more than it should have, hoping that he was the first and yet, if he wasn't, pleased with the enjoyment that his father would submit to him in such a way without any complaints or bickering. Yet, he wanted more. It was the Malfoy nature to always want more but Draco would be damned if he would voice such thoughts. Instead, he pushed his hips forward, trying to bury his aching need into his father's mouth and down his throat. Lucius easily recognized Draco's want but he did not take more than just the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip. He would deny Draco this only for the sake of giving his son more later on. He did not wish the beautiful boy to reach his climax too soon. Draco had wanted this, so he must deal with all this coupling came with, no matter how great the need.

Lucius moved his mouth from his son's cock, taking a quick moment to shed his trousers and shirt. The moment seemed to last an eternity to Draco who was left just upon the edge. His hands had been gently pried away from his shaft by Lucius and he took this as no longer being able to touch himself. Lubricant, a necessary evil, was summoned and Lucius took his own time in making sure his fingers were properly coated. If he was to do this, he would do this right and give his son as much pleasure as possible with as little pain as needed. A long, manicured finger was pushed inside of Draco. He encountered some friction around his knuckle but soon the digit was encompassed inside of his son and he was allowed to rotate it slowly, stretching out the boy.

Draco groaned with abandon at the feeling of being invaded, however small or thin the invasion, and he begged for more using no words but by pushing his arse down upon Lucius' finger. Using the last of his failing rationalities, Draco hurriedly grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and handed it to his father. Lucius wasted no time in placing the pillow underneath his son's waist, making sure that the boy was level before inserting his second finger, making sure the lube covered around the boy's arsehole.

Draco's jaw clenched down hard, his need building even more so and he yearned to yell at his father to take him then. His body was sweating but that was easily ignored in favour of the pleasure that was building up within him. When Lucius pushed in the third finger, Draco could stand it no longer. His control was not like Lucius', and the boy widened his legs, his desire clearly showing. When Lucius' fingers left Draco, he felt the loss all too keenly. Of course, he knew what would come next but he wanted to make sure that his father wouldn't have a change of heart and suddenly leave him in such a state. He should have known his father better. Lucius thrust inside of him, entering the boy in a single thrust, making Draco cry out in pain and bliss of being filled in such a way. His back arched and his elbows had to support his body from falling back down. His head tilted back, soft blond hair hitting the pillow as Lucius pulled out only to push back inside of his son, forcing the boy forward with the uncustomary roughness.

Draco trusted Lucius to know where to thrust, to know how to take him in such a manner as to leave his son begging for more even after the coupling was complete. Lucius rarely disappointed anyone but even Draco couldn't know that such a coupling would make him scream to the heavens above, or pry out such words as "love" and "daddy" and "fuck me" from his lips. Such profanity rarely came from Draco and Lucius, for his part, was silent. The only sign that he was enjoying what Draco was yelling was his willingness to penetrate his son deeper and harder. Draco bucked with his father, easily finding the rhythm. This was what he had truly desired. Not so much the coupling, but the need to be one with his father once more, to taste that perfection the way he had come to taste his own. Lucius desired far more from Draco. He desired himself and he could hear his own soft moans joining with Draco's own as he took the boy.

He desired his son's perfection that mirrored his own. He desired his son's pleasure and only Draco could truly give that to him. Lucius took him with abandon, his arms going underneath Draco's back, pulling him up so that they could share a heated kiss as they were joined. Draco's teeth found Lucius' neck and he bit down hard, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to give his father a red mark, much like the one Lucius had given his son. In response to that, Lucius' hand slipped down his son's body and grasped ahold of Draco's hard prick. He stroked twice and then squeezed the tender organ with each thrust of his hips. Draco cried out once again as his hands tightened around his father's back, his nails making red trails across Lucius' skin. There was pain, of course, but in the heat of desire, the feeling paled considerably. With every squeeze and every thrust, both Malfoys became more lost in themselves. Draco, wanting more of his father within him and Lucius, desiring more of Draco's sweet noises and croons of delight.

It wasn't long before Lucius felt Draco's cock spasm madly in his hand and the sticky wetness that covered his palm and stomach was ignored for the clenching of his son's inner muscles that pushed upon Lucius' own groin. His seed shot up into Draco and the older man held tightly onto his son as his own breaths were fast and short.

Draco's mouth came down upon his own and they shared another kiss before sinking back down upon the soft bed. Days later, everything fell apart once again as Lucius, racked with guilt for what he thought he did to his son, came to the realization that Draco should not be his in such a way. Draco's pleasure had come first but now that he could think straight and see his son in a rational way, Lucius wanted only for Draco's future. And how could his son have a future with his father, which should be a part of his past?

Draco's advances were plentiful after that night but Lucius took pains to ignore them, to go out of his way to avoid his son and when he began to feel horrid due to the loss of Draco, he opted to go another route.

So there Lucius sat, right outside his son's bedroom, listening to his heir entice another to his bed. Lucius had invited Snape over to the Manor, to tutor his most precious possession in highly advanced and deadly potions. Severus had always taken far too strong a liking toward Draco and Lucius had never liked that. He prayed that the pain of hearing the two having sex would pass soon and would take this ungodly love for his son with it. He simply could not bear for his son to live in the sin that plagued his nights and dreams. He would not allow Draco to fantasize about Lucius. That was a punishment Lucius would take upon himself, cursing his mind and body for betraying him with thoughts of a soft warm body, so much like his own.

It would be better for Draco to be with Snape, he told himself as he sat in silence. It would be better for them both. What Lucius didn't hear was Draco's soft whisperings of his father's name as Snape penetrated him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was always a brief affair. Lucius never had anything to say to Snape and whenever Draco initiated conversation, the words fell flat if ever Snape or Lucius were in disagreement with one another. The tension was thick around the table as neither Snape nor Lucius cared to look at one another, leaving Draco the one in the middle and the one having to try to unite the two. He never succeeded.

What the tension arose from was more than obvious to Draco, though Snape remained oblivious to the underlining currents of the father-son relationship. Lucius was still trying to separate himself from his son and his son, while on good terms with Lucius, was beginning to get annoyed at the continued facade going on between them. He had always tried to be a good son, had tried to meet his father's expectations, and he took pains to try and figure out his father in ways that no one else was able to. Draco was not surprised when Lucius threw Snape his way, merely disheartened at the prospect of having to find another when his father's perfection suited him far better than anything Snape could possibly grant him.

Oh, Snape was a good lover in his own way. The sex was wonderful and Snape doted on him, giving him the lavish treatment every Malfoy so rightfully deserves. Draco knew that his father wouldn't have given Snape to him if Lucius had not been convinced that Snape would make a better lover. But, in doing so, Lucius forgot one simple thing: Draco's own desires in the solution. No matter how much Snape doted and adored his son, Draco had been given the same treatment from his father for years earlier. No matter how wonderful the sex, nothing even came close to the feelings and pleasures of Draco's first time with his father. There was simply no comparison.

Draco understood Lucius' wishes. He understood them well enough for a young man pushing twenty and he knew that in order to be the perfect son, he would have to abide by his father's wishes and accept Snape as his rightful lover, rather than risk potential humiliation and hatred in society by giving Snape up for his incestuous love for his father. That was society. That was what Lucius wanted, and what Lucius wanted, Draco tried to give to him.

So it was not only Lucius who sacrificed.

The difference was that Draco was Lucius' son and Lucius had always been accustomed to sacrifice for his son. Lucius was the one who knew the ways of the world, who understood the pitfalls of reputations. Draco was young and a bit impulsive. He still had yet to refine himself to a Malfoy's cultured way of living, which including repressing certain desires that could end in more harm than good. Draco had rarely sacrificed himself for anything. He pushed himself harder than most children, but that was never a real sacrifice. He had always been given what he wanted, had been spoiled in just about every area of his life. to sacrifice something that he truly desired and wanted and needed was a bit too much to ask of him.

Nevermind that Draco thought he could get away with everything, with the sacrifice that needed to be done. He had placed his father's wishes over his own, had let his father decide what was best for him, and had taken Snape into his bed with many misgivings, none of them showing upon his face. He had kept up the charade for as long as he could but when he started learning that Lucius had been on a fast and steady decline downwards...

Draco knew Lucius better than the older Malfoy knew himself. His son had taken time in learning and memorizing every quirk the man had, every trait, every gesture, every last twitch. Lucius had an ardent admirer in Draco long before his son realized how he felt for Lucius, and afterwards, the study continued at a much more fervent pace. There were times when Draco felt as though he was in control of Lucius, could grant his father happiness or sorrow depending on the choices and paths he took. Then, there were times when Lucius fell away from his son and Draco no longer knew which way was up. That was how Draco felt when he discovered his father lying asleep upon the couch of his study. The older Malfoy looked undernourished and stacks of paper lay on his desk, unfinished and barely even touched.

Such was unbecoming of a Malfoy, particularly one that held himself to such a high regard as Lucius did to himself. Draco hadn't been able to study the man further as Snape had come looking for him and Draco did not wish to be caught with his father's hair between his fingertips, his lips far too close to Lucius' own as he breathed in his lost lover's scent.

Events were starting to spiral out of Draco's control and he knew he had to take back that control, lest it be lost from him forever. The only way to do such a thing was to go against his father's wishes for the first, and hopefully, last time. Lucius may have known best what to do for Draco, but only Draco knew best what to do for Lucius.

Severus Snape downed his glass of wine and it took only a few seconds before his face landed on his empty plate, his eyes wide and glassy.

Lucius had seen the dreadful collapse, had witnessed the pallor of Snape's face as he lay there, so undignified and inelegant, in his chair. One must never put one's head down onto the table, such was a very rude and impolite gesture to do. But at this point, Snape had very little choice in the matter. Lucius had seen enough death in his life to know that Snape wouldn't be apologizing for his manners.

He had not done such a deed. Lucius rarely used poison. He left those matters to others who dealt with potions or who had nimble fingers. He would much rather socialize and preferred his victims alive and talkative, preferably drunk either with cheap brandy or power. His own glass of wine was left untouched and the glass stared at him innocently as Lucius wondered what strange concoction had been placed into the red liquid.

Draco sipped at his own wine nonchalantly, as though people regularly collapsed dead on their plates at the Malfoy Manor. With slender fingers, the young man placed the glass down, pinkie out as Lucius had always instructed him. His eyes took in Snape's prone figure with a moment of grief and then the emotion left them as he turned to see his father's reaction. Lucius had none to spare and Draco almost felt proud of that.

"No, Draco."

The poisoning of his lover had been very easy for Draco to do. Lucius hadn't been lying when he had told Snape how he wanted his son to learn a bit more of potions. Draco was always a very eager and brilliant student. Perhaps too brilliant. However, with the death of Snape, Draco was free to once again explore the darker aspects of his love. Lucius, unfortunately, still possessed a clear mind despite a gradually breaking spirit, and had long since seen through many a Malfoy's games and schemes.

"Yes, father." Draco bit down the impulse to call the man 'Lucius'. This was not yet the time for such intimacy. Only when both were lost in the ecstasy of each other could he call the man by his proper name.

Lucius' eyes narrowed. Draco had never disobeyed him when it came to important matters such as the boy's own future.

Draco, as though reading Lucius' mind, merely shrugged. "Anal sex does not a grandchild make. No matter with whom the sex takes place."

Lucius' response was to quickly stand up, his son following suit. "Do not patronize me, boy! Your preferences notwithstanding, it would be easier for you to take on a wife of your own so long as you could carry out your wishes elsewhere! You know as well as I do that our line must be carried on!"

"And if I wished to carry them out with you? I'd still be willing to take a wife, father. If that is what's needed, you know I'll do so when I reach the age. I've never argued with you on that matter." Mainly because Draco also desired to one day have a child of his own. He already knew what the name would be. "But my preferences lie with you."

"They shouldn't. I don't want you." With that, Lucius turned and stalked out of the room, leaving Snape's body to be taken care of by the House Elves who had to handle much worse in the past.

Lucius' words would be a knife in the heart to Draco if the young man hadn't known precisely where they came from. Draco damn well knew that those words meant nothing to his own ears and that they possibly hurt Lucius to say them much less to hear them spoken aloud. They were a lie on top of many other lies that began when Lucius left Draco's bedchambers after their fateful coupling. Draco had already disposed of the largest lie and he intended to dispose of this newest one as well.

Draco easily caught up with his father in the hallway and, with a remarkable show of strength that belied the man's figure, had Lucius up against the wall, his body pressed hard against the other man's.

"Tell me that again when I make you cry out my name as I did before," Draco hissed. He hadn't meant to get so angry, but he was so tired of the whole facade between the two of them. If Lucius desired to delude himself further, then so be it, but Draco was no longer going to suffer just for his father's wishes. He had risked much in disobeying Lucius but felt little remorse for doing so. He would go much further in his disobedience if it meant pulling his father out of this chasm the older Malfoy had created for himself.

Lucius, for his part, tensed as soon as Draco had touched him. He had tried to make sure Draco's hands had never come close to his body, had tried to forget all the feelings that rushed back through himself when those hands had held him, touched him in a way no one else ever had. There was much Lucius tried, had ached to forget and all of the memories came rushing back in a cacophony of brilliance when he felt his own son's groin pressed against his backside. He could despise Draco now for what the boy was doing to him. If he knew that Lucius was deliberately trying to push him away, how dare he try and undo everything that Lucius had already taken great pains to accomplish?

The words would not come to Lucius this time. Words, that had been the older Malfoy's greatest of allies, could not pass through his mind long enough to take form. There was no biting insult, no criticism he could hurl at his son. There were no threats, no angry yells, nothing that would be able to shake the determined man off of himself. There were simply no more lies to tell as his own body betrayed him mercilessly.

"No one will find out. No one knew I was with Snape, after all. Why should they figure us out?" Draco asked, the anger leaving his voice as he sensed his father's breakdown. His tongue circled the shell of Lucius' ear. "I'm tired of second best. Let me have you. Let me have perfection once again."

Lucius could smell his son's aftershave coming off of him. He had purchased Draco that scent for his birthday. Draco knew and that's why he wore it. Lucius could feel Draco's growing erection underneath the trousers that Lucius had also bought for him, telling him that he had a figure that should be shown off with pride. Lucius could also feel Draco's hands move down from Lucius' arms to his sides while the younger man's teeth toyed with his father's earlobe, sucking and then biting almost playfully. Sensual delights that were designed to charm and entice, everything a Malfoy should be. Draco's voice and words were the final straw and Lucius knew he was lost.

His logical, sound thoughts were breaking away from him and he no longer had the energy to try and piece them back together. His control had been careful, so meticulous throughout those months that his son spent with Snape that he had little left to his name. Every bit of self-control had been needed to keep himself from getting rid of Snape and taking his own son once again. Draco knew this. Lucius knew that Draco knew and now, he also knew that Draco didn't seem to give a damn. Instead, Draco seemed all too keen on throwing Lucius' own self-control and ideas away and taking what he desired in the wake of his first murder.

Draco's nimble fingers undid his father's robes in much the same way as he had before. He would let his father think, allow Lucius that much leverage for he knew the conclusion that his father would come to. He knew that while Lucius would look for other options, would wallow a bit in his own breakdown, Lucius would still come back to his son. There was no where else to go and Draco was ever so the perfect vixen, the foil for his father's tightly wielded control.

Lucius allowed himself to be disrobed, allowed the cloth to fall to the floor. Not even a bit of his mind balked at the idea of having carpet fuzz on his clothing. Immersed in his own thoughts, he barely realized the fact that he was naked with his son standing behind him, kneeling down, slender hands caressing his father's waist and upper thighs.

Draco had decided that now was the time for Lucius to come out of his own trance and to be given the pleasure he so desperately needed. Carefully, he parted his father's buttocks and smiled at the shocked gasp that escaped the older Malfoy as his tongue licked the small, tight hole between his father's arsecheeks.

His tongue explored the area as Draco derived pleasure from his father's sounds, small moans that only he could bring out of the man. Lucius' arms came down upon the wall as he leaned against it for support, his forehead resting upon his arms. He kept his eyes shut tightly as though to will the situation away but all too soon, and far too easily, he found himself kneeling down just a bit, pushing his arse out toward that ravenous tongue and that boy, his beloved son, who knew just where to lick. He cried out when Draco's tongue penetrated him and Draco took it as his father's admission of defeat.

Draco's hands moved up his father's legs as he stood, looking over the older man and reveling in his actions. For the first time, he had disobeyed and the results were beautiful. Lucius, still leaning against the wall, just waiting for him, giving in once again to his son's demands and yet, also giving in to his own desires. That was what Draco wanted more than anything, even sex, from this domineering man. He wanted Lucius to truly recognize what he desired for himself and for the feelings to be reciprocated.

This time around, however, Draco wasn't about to let his father retake control. That would only end up in a similar situation as they had been before. Now, it was Lucius' turn to learn that whatever his son wanted, he would take. Regardless of consequences. And while that was not always the best form of action, Draco could be forgiven due to his age and love. Draco erred on the side of not only lust, but also of the utter need to have his father wholly.

Time wasn't granted to Lucius so that he could come back to reality. Draco quickly disposed of his own trousers, summoning lubricant from the pocket. He had learned to be prepared for anything and after tonight, he would make certain that he and his father christened every room of the Manor as their own and no one else's.

"Draco..."

And that was all Lucius was able to say as two lubricated fingers pushed their way past the tight ring of muscle and into the older man's arse. Lucius bucked upwards and was immediately seized by Draco's free hand going around his chest.

"Lucius," was Draco's only reply as he relentlessly pushed his fingers in and out of his father's arse. His other hand toyed with one of Lucius' nipples as his father pushed himself back onto those slim fingers. This was how Lucius liked it, Draco knew. When Snape had finished fucking him, the man was often known to talk about certain subjects he would ordinarily be very silent about. Draco had asked him about his father and Snape had been far too willing to share certain information best left unheard of by the Malfoy heir. Draco had felt jealous at first and had then learned to use that information as his own lesson.

Now it would seem that those times of hearing Snape talk were paying off as Lucius' prick hardened rapidly and Draco inserted a third finger, stretching and fucking his father with them rapidly. Lucius clawed at the wall, trying to get a grip on himself despite the buildup of pleasure inside of him. He had only been with his son once! How did the boy know...?

But that question went unheard and unanswered as Draco slowly took his fingers out. There was blood on and around his nails and he wondered how long had it been since his father had been taken. A shred of doubt surfaced in Draco's mind. No matter how great the need, he did not desire to harm his father. However, the doubt was quickly washed away by the sound of his father's own whimper at the loss of the fingers.

Lucius never whimpered. Not for anyone. Not even for his own son. Draco bit back a smile of triumph. This was his father in his element, begging for sex without words. This image was far too much like Draco's own when he had been taken by the older man. Some things in life mirrored far too well and while Lucius had thought of his son as beautiful at that point, Draco thought of his father as utterly delicious. Only he could make Lucius want so much. Only he could fulfill his father's pleasures despite Lucius' own misgivings about the situation.

Only he could make his father nearly beg like a starved whore, aching to serve his Master. Only Draco and no one else.

Like Lucius before him, Draco would indulge and he'd indulge greedily, savoring the moment in case Lucius' control came back to him after tonight and the older man never whimpered or asked to be taken again.

Draco's hands engulfed his own prick, lubing it up as much as possible before pushing it into his father's slicked channel. He encountered the tightness of a virgin and, for a sliver of a second, wondered if he could be the first to take his father. Such a thought filled him with a dark sense of pride and possession and he moaned as the tightness pushed against his aching cock.

His bloodied hand came up against Lucius' chest, grasping at the man's skin and dirtying it up as his second hand went around Lucius' waist to grasp at Lucius' own erection, squeezing it dangerously tightly. Tight enough to make Lucius gasp and arch into Draco's hand as his son thrusted hard into his body.

This, Draco thought, was ownership. This was also love. He had conquered his own demons long ago when he found his lust for his father and he had conquered his father's demons by driving them toward this coupling. Not for the first time did he spare his father's minds from the older man's dangerous thoughts that constantly threatened to break the veil of sanity that kept Lucius in check. Draco knew he would continue to do so throughout the rest of his life. Lucius wouldn't be alone any longer to hide from society due to his own desires. Draco would also work at keeping them safe from the prying eyes of the public. No one need know of their affairs. No one need know of their carnal craving for each other's bodies.

No one need know about the way Lucius screamed as Draco drove furiously into his body, the way Lucius cried out Draco's name as his orgasm built, or the way Draco's nails sunk deep into the aching flesh of Lucius' erection with every thrust. No one need know anything.

This was the way Draco longed to stay forever, deep inside of his father, so deep that they might as well be just one person while his hand grasped his father's prick. Lucius pushed back against his son, feeling Draco's balls move roughly against his arse. Draco moaned Lucius' name, loving the bliss that flooded through him as his father moved fluidly against him. Draco buried his face into Lucius' hair, breathing in the strands, identifying the shampoo, and letting his teeth bite sharply into the back of Lucius' neck, causing the older Malfoy to spasm quite suddenly and immerse Draco's hand in sticky wetness that made Draco shudder with delight.

Too tight! Draco's own erection was strained far too much and the inner spasms of Lucius as he came didn't help matters in the least. Draco climaxed hard inside the body of his father, the orgasm taking him nearly off his feet as he pushed himself deeply into Lucius' arse, wanting his father to feel the hot seed inside of him and needing his father to know just whose it was.

Lucius groaned when Draco came, unable to do much else and unwilling to stop the boy. No matter how good coupling with Draco felt, he was still too fully aware that Draco was his son. But at that point, even that dangerous information meant nothing to him. He had craved this just as much as Draco had and now that it was over and both felt sated, Lucius found, much to his dismay, that he still craved the younger man. There was not an end to the desire. Separation hadn't helped and neither had closeness. There was simply no way out of this trap he had been placed within so all that was left was figuring out whether or not he regretted his actions.

When Draco pulled out, roughly turned his father around to face him, and kissed him hard, Lucius found regret to be the last thing on his mind. There was Draco, there was perfection, and there was bliss; all three of them combined at long last. Lucius knew that Draco was his, that his son would tolerate no less and Draco knew that while Lucius still had misgivings, in the end, his father would end up choosing him.

It was the Malfoy way, after all, to see after their own.


End file.
